


To Be Human

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Blood Kink, Body Sharing, Choking, Demon Lydia, Demonic Possession, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Hunter Isabelle, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Lydia and Isabelle meet up, intending on scratching a familiar itch. Any other hunter would kill Lydia on sight, but not Izzy, not when Lydia brings Izzy a little slice of peace. And just maybe, Izzy makes Lydia feel human.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hunter's Moon Creation Exchange





	To Be Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilLinggames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/gifts).



> This is for Lynx <3 <3 I hope you enjoy!!! :D

Izzy opens the door, stepping aside and letting Lydia into the room. She should really stop this. What would her brothers think? What would the angel, Magnus, think? They would cast her aside or lock her away and make her stop seeing Lydia. She looks over her shoulder, watching Lydia move and the pull in her belly intensifies. That’s why she needs to keep this a secret because she can’t lose Lydia. 

“I’m glad you called,” Lydia says, a smirk playing at her lips. Not for the first time, Izzy is struck with just how  _ pretty _ Lydia is. Or rather, the meatsuit Lydia is riding around in, some body she found at the morgue. 

“Me too,” Izzy says back. Lydia raises a brow and Izzy knows the drill. She pulls off her flannel, laying it on the bed she won’t be using. Next goes her shirt, then her jeans. When she’s in nothing but her bra and panties, Lydia steps into her space. Her belly is already fluttering with anticipation and excitement. 

Lydia’s hands are warm and soft as they touch her belly, such a contrast to what Izzy knows they’ll be doing soon enough. “You’re beautiful,” Lydia tells her seriously before gently kissing her lips. Izzy closes her eyes. Like this, she can pretend they’re something more than an itch to scratch, she can pretend that Lydia  _ cares _ about her despite the way all the lore says demons are incapable of such feelings. 

“Get on the bed,” Lydia says with one last nip to Izzy’s bottom lip, a stinging taste of what’s to come. Izzy does as she’s told, already so turned on just from doing as Lydia asks. She’s always been a good little soldier, she was practically made for this, made for  _ Lydia _ . “Now finish getting naked for me.”

Izzy reaches behind herself, unhooking her bra and tossing it over onto the other bed. Next are her panties which slide away. She blushes, seeing how wet they already are. Lydia notices too, smirking. 

“Start touching yourself. I wanna feel pleasure the moment I jump ships.” Her hand goes between her legs, touching her clit just the way she likes. Lydia watches for a moment and Izzy shivers under that dark stare. “Good girl.”

Izzy moans, her clit throbbing beneath her finger. Lydia opens her mouth and a cloud of smoke breaks free, swirling overhead. Lydia’s meatsuit falls to the ground with a familiar thump. This is so stupid but Izzy doesn’t care, she needs it like she needs air. She opens up wide, welcoming the demon inside. 

There’s a moment when her finger stops as Lydia gets situated but then it’s moving again, faster this time. Izzy wants to open her lips and let out a toe curling moan. But she can’t. All she can do is sink into her own body and let Lydia have her way. 

Vulnerable and exposed, Izzy has let a demon take over her body. The first time it ever happened had been while she was unaware. The demon had used her body without her permission to attack her family. She still remembers how much she missed the demon after it had been exorcised from her. It was freeing, in a way, to just let go, to not have to fight or worry or conform herself into what was expected. She could just  _ feel _ . 

A dark chuckle pulls her back to the present. Her own hands skim over her belly, coming up to grope at her breasts. Lydia pinches one of her nipples hard, painful pleasure zinging through her. Izzy wants to cry out but Lydia just chuckles again. “You’re so lovely like this, Isabelle,” the demon says, using Izzy's voice. “At my every mercy, screaming inside your head for more. It’s fucking addicting.”

Those same hands dig into the fleshy part at Izzy’s ribs. They dig in with her nails, scraping down until they break skin. Inside her head, Izzy cries out, her core  _ throbbing _ with how much she loves this. Loves the praise, loves the pain, loves the pleasure. She loves not being able to do anything or say a damn thing. She’s paralyzed, unable to lift a finger. Being that vulnerable would make the usual hunter crazy, but instead it brings Izzy peace. 

When Lydia brings her hand up, Izzy can see her fingertips covered in blood. She brings it up to her mouth, licking them clean with a delighted moan. “You taste so sweet.” The metallic taste burst on her tongue. If Lydia wasn’t riding shot gun, Izzy is positive she’d be gagging, but instead she finds herself  _ enjoying _ the taste, overcome with what Lydia’s likes and desires. 

Izzy’s left hand goes down to her opening, plunging two fingers in. God she’s so  _ wet _ , the sound of those fingers moving obscene. “My perfect little pain slut,” Lydia says, pride in her voice. Her free hand goes to her thigh, pressing down so hard that her nails break the skin again. But this time she doesn’t move them, just keeps digging them into the same spot, knowing it’ll leave lasting marks for Izzy to look at later. A little parting gift between them. 

“Fuck,” Izzy hears as her core tightens, pleasure building up in her belly. She’s already so close. “God, you make me feel so fucking  _ human _ .”

Izzy’s hand moves away from her thigh and instead wraps around her own throat. Fingers tighten on either side until Izzy’s head is light, spots dancing around her vision. Her hunting instincts kick in and she wants to buck and shove the attacker away but she  _ can’t _ because she’s locked within her own body,  _ powerless _ . With that thought she’s thrown over the edge, compulsing around her fingers as pleasure washes over her. 

She’s not sure how long her eyes are closed but when she opens them again, there’s a solid weight against her back, holding her tight. It’s something Lydia’s only started doing, staying the night and holding her as she sleeps. 

“You know,” Izzy whispers, her voice raw. “You don’t have to stay.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No,” Izzy confesses. The arms around her tighten, like Lydia knows the weight of that one word and everything it holds. 

“Then I’m staying,” Lydia whispers back. 

Lydia had said being with Izzy made her feel human. Izzy tells herself not to hope but just maybe the demon has feelings, feelings that mirror Izzy’s own. Those feelings only intensify as Lydia kisses right behind Izzy’s ear and whispers good night. There are worse things than hoping. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunter's, come hang out with other SH lovers at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
